1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an imaging apparatus for receiving an image and generating a video signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An imaging apparatus for generating a video signal in response to a received image with automatic exposure controlling is known. Such a first prior art imaging apparatus is disclosed in Japanese patent application provisional publication No. 5-56377. In the first prior art imaging apparatus, automatic exposure controlling is made in accordance with three control parameters such as an iris, a shutter speed, and a gain. A second prior art imaging apparatus discloses a gradation correction circuit for rich gradation expression in Japanese patent application provisional publication No 6-253176.